


Stung

by denkii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Daddy Kink, Genital Torture, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkii/pseuds/denkii
Summary: It had started off just as something Keith had seen online, a video that caught his attention simply because it was so… Strange. He had clicked on it out of pure morbid curiosity seeing as the topic of the video seemed rather painful. Scratch that, it seemed extremely painful. The video, simply put, was a porn video. That in itself wasn’t too eye catching, instead it was the subject of the video that caught his attention. There was no other way to really describe it other than the actual title of the video.‘Bee Sting to Clitoris’.





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Voltron and ofc its porn. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> I'm aware this is very kinky and it is actually inspired by a video that I saw. I am a trans male so I'd appreciate if there wasn't any hate about that or any of the terms used.

It had started off just as something Keith had seen online, a video that caught his attention simply because it was so… Strange. He had clicked on it out of pure morbid curiosity seeing as the topic of the video seemed rather painful. Scratch that, it seemed extremely painful. The video, simply put, was a porn video. That in itself wasn’t too eye catching, instead it was the subject of the video that caught his attention. There was no other way to really describe it other than the actual title of the video. _‘Bee Sting to Clitoris’_ . Yes. A bee sting. It was something he had never seen and he couldn’t see the appeal of such pain. Sure, Keith was a masochist but he was pretty sure he wasn’t on _this_ level. Didn’t people cry from bee stings? Furthermore, who even came up with the idea for filming such a thing? Nonetheless, his curiosity drew him in and he got ready to watch the short clip. While watching, Keith hadn’t been able to look away and had been shocked to find his that his heart rate was picking up a little as arousal coiled in his lower stomach. Was something wrong with him? How did he find this _arousing_? The mere shock at his own reaction caused him to slam his laptop shut, cheeks darkening as his mind raced.

It was probably just a fluke, bodies were weird like that after all. Except it wasn’t a fluke. The video had stayed in the back of his mind for the next several days, never in the forefront and screaming for attention but it was always there and thoughts about it would drift through his mind every now and then. The cries of the individual in the clip constantly made him squirm and Keith had found himself regretting ever clicking on the video. The regret grew even more once he realized that he had to watch it again, he was never going to get it out of his head if he didn’t. So he did just that and had settled down to watch it once more. Then he watched it again, and again. To put a long story short, Keith came several times that night and he couldn’t be more ashamed of himself.

It became a bit of a dirty little secret, morphing into a fantasy that he would never dare speak a word of. Keith indulge in his little habit whenever he got the apartment to himself with the knowledge that his boyfriend, Shiro, would be out for a while. But secret’s can’t be kept for forever, no matter how much one may try, and eventually Keith’s luck ran out. 

* * *

Earlier in the day, Shiro had texted him to let him know that he would be coming home about an hour late from work and he had let him know that that was fine and he would see him when he got home. This extra time however, meant that Keith had over an hour of alone time and he hadn’t been able to get much of that lately and if he did, he had been too exhausted to take advantage of it. But not tonight, tonight had more than enough energy and time for his little session.

This all led up to the position he was in now. 

Keith had one of Shiro’s shirts on, a slightly dirty one so it had the faint scent of his lover still clinging to it, and nothing else. His laptop was open on the bed and he leaned slightly propped up against the pillows, eyes trained on the video playing. One hand was between his legs, slender fingers rubbing against his slick folds and circling the hardening bud every now and then as he got himself worked up. Making a v-shape with his pointer and middle finger, he began to focus on his clit as the person in the video cried out as the bee made contact with their clit. He didn’t know what about the video got him so worked up, but few things could get him so wet so quickly. The slender male writhed a little on the bed as he picked up the speed with his hand, huffs and moans leaking past his lips which were blooming red from being bitten. Soon, his cries drowned out those of the person in the video and he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as his hips rolled into his own touch. Keith tended to squirm in bed and this was obvious by how he rocked his hips into the air repeatedly, his moans and cries coming more frequently as he chased his own completion. The pleasure was coiling in his stomach and his cheeks were hot with blood, hips violently twitching as his clit throbbed with warmth. He was close to the edge now, toes curling and back arching and--

“Keith?”

In that moment, Keith could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat. When had Shiro gotten here? How had he not even heard him? He immediately ripped his hand away from himself and sat up with wide eyes, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn’t that he was upset at being caught, sure it was a little embarrassing but he was concerned about Shiro spotting what he had been watching for if he did he surely would become disgusted with him. Keith was still coming down from the adrenaline and rush of almost orgasming and his mind was working a little slower than usual and by the time he had reached to close the laptop, Shiro’s eyes had already focused on it. There was no way his lover _didn’t_ see what was on the screen and his chest tightened quickly, voice wavering as he spoke. “I-I thought you were working late today..” Keith’s tongue was heavy in his mouth. “They decided to let me leave on time today.. Baby, what are you watching?” Of course Shiro’s voice was calm and steady and this usually would’ve soothed Keith in any other situation but now it only served to cause a repressed sob to rise up in his throat. This was it, they were over now. Shiro was going to come closer and see what the video was and he was going to be disgusted with him. There’s no way Shiro would want to be with a freak like him, someone who got off on strange things. His breathing picked up and he began to dig his nails into his arms as he hugged himself, working himself up into a panic. The thoughts continued to pour in, mind racing as he considered all the possibilities now.

In the intensity of his building panic attack caused him to slip a little mentally and only after several minutes did he register that he was being held tightly against a warm chest. Little things began to trickle into his awareness, like how he could hear a slight rumbling because his ear was pressed to Shiro’s chest, or how the scent of Shiro’s cologne wrapped around him. The last things he realized allowed him to process what was happening, he was in Shiro’s lap with his lover’s arms hugging him tightly as he spoke a steady stream of soothing comments. Despite the evening out of his breath, Keith was still hesitant to speak but Shiro seemed to know what to do, didn’t he always? The moment Keith had began to slip into his panic attack, Shiro had easily slipped into his caring role, knowing that Keith would need the stability of his Daddy once he calmed down. Large fingers brushed Keith’s bangs out of his face and tucked his hair behind his ears. “Are you with me now?” Shiro’s voice was still soft, the steady tone of it grounding Keith. Instead of answering verbally he gave a small nod. “Can you talk to me right now baby?” Similarly, he gave a small shake of his head and attempted to tuck his face further into Shiro’s neck. The elder gave a small noise of understanding, his bionic hand rubbing Keith’s back slightly.

 “Ok baby. Can you keep nodding for Daddy instead?”

A small nod.

“Good job” Shiro paused to kiss Keith’s forehead “Are you upset?”

A nod.

“Are you embarrassed?”

A nod.

“Are you embarrassed because of the video on your laptop?”

A nod.

“Did you think Daddy would be mad because of the video?”

A nod.

“Little one, Daddy would never be mad at you for something like this.” Shiro mumbled softly as he adjusted Keith, his forehead pressing against Keith’s as he brushed the tips of their noses together. “Is the video something you would want to try?” This time it took a little longer for Keith to respond but he gave a faint nod eventually, too exhausted to even lie at this point. “Thank you for being honest baby. I’m not mad at you okay? We can talk more about this later but right now it seems like you need a little nap, hm?” After receiving the final nod, Shiro reached over and closed the laptop and pulled Keith under the covers.

 “Nap now and we will talk later.”

* * *

Keith woke up to fingers gently scratching at his scalp and he gave a small hum of pleasure as he stretched out in bed. He didn’t immediately freak out as he remembered what had happened earlier, but he did freeze up enough for it to be noticed. It was best to just rip it off like a bandaid right? It will hurt less. Keith took a deep breath before speaking, voice a little scratchy. “I’m sorry. I know what you saw was really weird and I totally understand if you think I’m some freak now--” His little spiel was halted midway as Shiro gently pressed a finger to his lips and spoke.   
“I’d like to try it.”

What? His confusion must have shown on his face because Shiro gently cupped his cheek and spoke again. “The video. I checked and it seems you watched it a lot and I would like to try it.” Keith was having a little difficulty processing the statement and he furrowed his brows before speaking, drawing out the word “...Really?” After Shiro gave a nod and smile, Keith’s cheeks pinkened and he hid his face in Shiro’s neck to hide his own smile. “Thank you Takashi.”


	2. The Act

Of course, the couple couldn’t just immediately jump into recreating the video for themselves. They both already knew they weren’t allergic to bees which was essential, then there was the process of getting the bee which Shiro said he would handle and that was the end of that discussion. Most importantly, they had to talk about it and work out all the little details so that they both felt comfortable and safe when the time came. Said time didn’t end up coming until a couple weeks after the incident where Shiro walked in on Keith, but eventually it all led up to this.

Keith’s wrists were currently tied together behind his back and each ankle was tied to one of the bottom bed posts. The position left him sitting up with his legs spread, giving easy access to his cunt. Shiro had left him there for a while already, alone in the room to get the anticipation raised a little. The door finally opened and Shiro walked in, completely clothed and carrying a plastic container and tweezers. The sight of it made Keith’s heart speed up and his thighs trembled a little. It wasn’t until Shiro was kneeling in front of the bed that Keith’s bottom lip began to wobble a little. This wasn’t Daddy Shiro, no this was Sir. However, for just a moment it broke so Shiro could ask “What are your safewords?” As soon as Keith gave the answer of red, yellow and green Shiro slipped back into his role. Large hands, one flesh and one artificial, rubbed Keith’s thighs before dipping closer to his vagina, thumbs reaching and spreading Keith’s folds. 

“Look at you, spread out like a little whore. Are you a whore Keith?” Shiro cocked his head, his facial features schooled into a cool poker face. “No..” Keith shook his head a little bit and almost immediately after he spoke, a harsh slap came down on his cunt and made him jerk with a whine of pain. “Are you a whore Keith?” Just like before, Keith delivered the same answer and received the same punishment. The slaps became more powerful with every hit and it was only once tears had begun to collect in his eyes that he gave a weak “Yes” to the question. This time the slap wasn’t on his cunt, it was to his face. “Yes  _ what _ ?” Shiro’s voice was still calm and face cool, only an emphasis on the last word.

“Y-Yes Sir.”

Deeming that enough, Shiro switched his attention to the items at his knees and Keith’s breathing picked up as the focus of their scene was brought into play. Shiro held the bee with the tweezers and Keith could feel himself pulsing, his folds quickly becoming wet. Several emotions were chasing through him at the moment, excitement that this was finally happening, fear of the pain, anticipation and nervousness for when exactly it would happen. “Keep your legs spread, do not try to pull away. If you do, there is more where this came from. Now, color?” The small smirk Shiro gave him had Keith swallowing slowly, mouth feeling dry but he gave a soft whisper of “Green”. The hand with the tweezers came to rest by Keith’s cunt, smooth folds shining slightly with slick. “P-Please Sir.. I don’t want..” Keith managed to hiccup out, trembling as Shiro’s hand came closer and closer until the bee was an inch or so away from his clit. Despite the instructions given, he couldn’t help but to squirm and whine out little pleads. “N-No, I don’t.. No..” His whines were silenced however even Shiro gave him a sharp look and sniffled as a couple tears slid down his cheeks. The anticipation was killing him and Shiro just kept drawing it out but what made it worse was that he could see everything but had no idea when Shiro would strike. After several more minutes, Shiro spoke once more.

“Keith. Are you a whore?”

Keith gave a jerky nod and his voice trembled as he spoke “Y-Yes I’m a wh--” His own words were cut off as a stab of searing pain lit up his nerves, causing him to scream. He gasped quick breaths as tears steadily slid down his cheeks now, body twisting in an attempt to get away from the pain. He couldn’t formulate words at the moment, too caught up in the painful heat focused on his clit. His shoulders were trembling as well as his legs, toes curled tightly. “Finish your answer.” The order barely registered with the sobbing male, torso hunched slightly as he stared down at the bee that had just stung his clit. The pain was coming in waves and he choked out “Yes I’m a whore Sir” before another cry left him as the bee attempted to fly away, this tugging on the stinger. The more it tried, the harder Keith cried and even once Shiro had put the bee back into the container Keith’s clit continued to throb painfully. It was if someone had taken a red hot needle and stabbed directly into his clit over and over again. The worst part of it all though? Keith was wet, he was so wet. It was clearly visible how aroused he was and his clit began to throb with pleasure as well as pain. 

His cries tampered down until Shiro removed the stinger, fresh sobs shaking his body during this. Keith allowed himself to be pushed onto his back, his entire body trembling as Shiro loomed over him. “Now, you’re going to be a good whore and cum for me.” Shiro instructed before dipping two fingers inside of Keith, making him squirm and whine. The pain from the sting had not faded yet and it began to bleed into pleasure as Shiro’s other hand thumbed at his clit. His hips rocked up and back down in a desperate attempt to get closer to Shiro’s hands and away at the same time. “F-Fuck, Sir. Please, oh fuck.” Streams of sentences babbled out of him as he approached his release, another finger slipping into him as Shiro curled his fingers inside of him. It wasn’t much longer until Keith was screaming once more as he finally came, body almost convulsing as he rode the orgasm out. 

As his body finally went limp on the bed, he was faintly aware of Shiro untying him and gently wiping him down and doing typical aftercare, a small hum leaving him as Shiro settled them under the covers and held him close while pressing small kisses to his head and allowing him to melt in his arms. 

“You did a good job Keith, you were such a good boy. You can sleep now, I will be here when you wake up. Shiro loves you baby, I’m here.”


End file.
